Le talisman du cœur
by Lenie2B
Summary: Mais d'où vient le collier qu'Oscar donne à Rosalie ? Qui le lui avait offert ? Et pourquoi le donne-t-elle à la jeune fille ? Un petit OS qui imagine une réponse.


**Avant-propos** : Cet OS a été écrit en 2009 en réponse à un défi sur le forum de Marine qui s'énonçait ainsi : « Dans l'épisode 24, Oscar donne à Rosalie son collier (on ne peut plus féminin d'ailleurs), mais d'ou sort-il ?Qui lui avait offert et pourquoi le donne-t-elle à Rosalie ?"

J'espère que ma façon de traiter le sujet vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Oscar s'était enfin décidée à s'éloigner de la baie vitrée par laquelle elle avait contemplée des heures durant le chemin qu'avait emprunté la voiture qui éloignait Rosalie d'elle à jamais. Elle devait accepter que sa petite sœur de cœur, la seule qu'elle ait vraiment choisie et choyée, allait à présent appartenir à la famille des Polignac. Elle eut alors besoin de conjurer sa peine et porta la main à sa gorge pour y porter à ses lèvres ce médaillon qui, depuis tant d'années, lui servait de talisman repoussant loin d'elle toute souffrance. Il n'était plus là… Il s'était envolé pour protéger une autre âme… Elle l'avait transmis à sa petite sœur de cœur, pour qu'il l'aide à faire face comme il l'avait aidée depuis un temps qui lui parut lointain.

Ce temps où elle souffrait de devoir contempler à longueur de journée la dauphine, cette fleur radieuse de féminité à peine éclose, cette fleur qu'elle ne serait jamais … Pour toujours, elle demeurerait un bourgeon qui fanerait avant d'avoir été caressé par le soleil, ses attraits féminins toujours retirés derrière le paravent de son uniforme, de son devoir…  
A cette époque, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle clamait bien fort, bien trop fort pour ne pas indiquer à une femme plus expérimentée que les serments de la jeune fille étaient avant tout des bravades destinées à se convaincre elle-même, lorsque la nuit avait éteint le feu trépidant de la journée, enveloppant son âme d'un manteau de silence, l'obligeant à se confronter à elle-même, il arrivait souvent à Oscar de contempler longuement son visage dans le miroir.

Elle ne cherchait pas à déterminer si elle était belle ou non, en vérité, peu lui importait cette beauté à laquelle son devoir envers sa lignée lui interdisait même de penser. Oscar songeait à ce bourgeon qui fanerait avant d'avoir éclos. Ses yeux parcourant sa peau fine irradiant des derniers rayons de l'enfance, elle imaginait la main du temps venir peu à peu la griffer, de plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus profondément jusqu'à former autour de ses yeux ces éventails de rides qui paraient le visage de certaines féminités fanées. Elle songeait alors, un sanglot au cœur, que ces éventails seraient les seuls atours féminins qu'elle serait autorisée à revêtir. Un bourgeon, puis une rose fanée, tels étaient les états de la féminité auxquels elle était vouée.

Un soir comme tant d'autres, la très jeune fille se livrait à cette triste contemplation lorsqu'une femme plus âgée était entrée, sans frapper, la surprenant dans toute sa vulnérabilité, l'empêchant de se recomposer le visage que l'on attendait qu'elle affiche.

À ce souvenir, Oscar sourit tendrement… Elle était alors si jeune en dépit de toute sa morgue…. Puis, elle se laissa à nouveau bercer par ce moment de tendresse qui avait laissé en elle une trace indélébile. Les mots prononcés résonnaient encore à ses oreilles, les gestes échangés lui semblaient se renouveler…

«Oscar, ma chérie …  
\- Oh ! Mère ! Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à votre venue. Je vous prie de pardonner ma tenue négligée, je…  
\- Laissons cela un instant, ma très chère fille»

A l'énoncé du dernier mot, Oscar avait tressailli.

«Ne vous cabrez pas, Oscar, je vous en prie. Pour ce soir, pour quelques instants, oubliez votre charge militaire, ne soyez que ma fille. Je vous le demande comme une faveur, mon enfant.  
\- …. Bien…  
\- Comme vous semblez compassée tout à coup, ma chérie.

\- …

\- Peu importe. Avant de commencer à vous parler, Oscar, je vous demande de ne pas vous offusquer de ce que je m'apprête à vous confier.  
\- Je vous le promets, Mère.  
\- Comme vous êtes grave, Oscar… Ne connaissez-vous jamais de moment d'innocence comme toutes les jeunes filles ? Non, bien sur que non, auquel cas vous ne vous assiériez pas ici soir après soir, pour vous interroger sur vous-même à l'abri des regards de tous.

\- N'ais-je pas raison, mon enfant ? Depuis que vous êtes entrée au service de la Dauphine, n'est-ce pas cet exercice qui alourdit vos paupières de tristesse chaque soir?».

Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étaient entrouvertes avec vivacité, désireuses de répondre, de dissimuler l'abominable secret.

« -Non, Oscar, ne dites pas un mot, je vous conjure de me laisser poursuivre. Contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, mon enfant, vos pensées sont bien naturelles à votre âge. Toute très jeune fille s'interroge sur ce qu'elle deviendra. ''Serais-je belle ? Connaîtrais-je un jour l'amour ? Serais-je courtisée …''  
\- Je puis vous assurer, Mère, que de telles pensées ne m'ont jamais effleurée.  
\- Vous les formulez autrement, mon enfant. Dans votre cas, vous vous demandez : ''Aurais-je pu être belle ? Aurais-je connu un jour l'amour ? Aurais-je été courtisée ? Que ressent-on lorsque les autres vous regardent comme une femme ? Comment supporter de voir jour après jour cette jeune fille du même âge que moi vivre cette féminité que je ne connaitrai jamais ? N'est-ce pas cela que vous demandez à votre miroir, ma chérie ?  
\- Si » avait-elle répondu dans un souffle, le rouge aux joues, honteuse de ses pensées, honteuse d'avoir été percée à jour, honteuse d'avoir été surprise.

«- Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, chère Oscar.  
\- Je crains bien que si, Mère. Je ne suis pas censée me poser ce genre de questions. Je ne suis destinée qu'à servir la monarchie et notre nom.  
\- Oui, c'est un bien étrange destin que le vôtre, mon enfant. Vous l'accomplissez à merveille. Je suis certaine que les contraintes entourant la condition de femme vous auraient étouffée davantage que celles de votre uniforme. Cependant, mon cœur de mère, ou peut-être devrais-je dire mon cœur de femme comprend le vôtre»

Oscar était demeurée interdite, le souffle suspendu, attendant que, par ses révélations, sa mère lui fasse visiter ce temple dans lequel elle ne serait jamais admise : la féminité. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés lorsqu'elle avait vu sa mère détacher de son cou un collier très féminin au bout duquel était suspendu un médaillon. Un joli médaillon, finement ciselé, qu'Oscar n'avait jamais remarqué. Elle l'avait passé au cou de sa fille avec émotion, lui expliquant l'origine de ce bijou.

«Je ne peux résoudre à votre place les conflits intérieurs qui vous attendent, mon enfant. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir dont vos yeux remplis d'espoir me parent. Cependant, je vous donne ce médaillon en gage de mon amour de mère qui ne vous quittera jamais, ma chérie. Je sais que bien souvent, lorsque vous serez plongée dans la tourmente, je serai loin de vous. Considérez ce bijou comme un talisman renfermant mon amour et ma tendresse. Puisse-t-il vous aider à chasser en votre âme les nuages noirs les soirs de tempête. Puisse-t-il vous procurer le réconfort que je vous aurais offert si j'avais été auprès de vous, chère Oscar…. Je lis l'interrogation sur votre visage. Sans doute vous demandez-vous comment un bijou pourrait avoir un tel pouvoir ? Je m'en vais vous l'expliquer. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que je suis la seule fille que ma mère a mise au monde, ses autres enfants étant des garçons. Vous savez également que Mère est décédée peu avant mon neuvième anniversaire. Elle était fort peinée de ne pouvoir m'assister dans mes premiers pas de femme. Elle m'a alors donné ce bijou en gage de son amour, afin qu'elle puisse me venir en aide, être toujours présente à mes côtés malgré la distance de la mort. Aujourd'hui, c'est à vous que je le transmets, car il existe entre nous une autre forme de distance, due à la singularité de votre destin. Comme ma mère avant moi, je cherche à la combler, à vous assurer de mon amour et de mon éternelle présence à vos côtés, mon enfant. Je n'en ai plus besoin et vous l'ai toujours destiné, sachant que c'est à vous qu'il serait le plus utile».

Les yeux baignés de larmes, la mère et la fille étaient tombées dans bras l'une de l'autre, dans le silence. Les mots étaient devenus superflus.

Depuis ce soir-là, Oscar avait porté à ses lèvres ou à son cœur ce talisman maternel de nombreuses fois. Il l'avait toujours réconforté et guidé. A présent, il soutiendrait une autre âme.

En songeant à ce transfert, Oscar murmura : «Puisse ce bijou chasser les nuages de ton âme les jours de tempête, ma chère brise de printemps. Puisse-t-il te rappeler mon amour de sœur de cœur. Puisse-t-il t'aider à affronter les épreuves qui t'attendent dans la compagnie de la Polignac. Puisse-t-il te prodiguer l'aide et le réconfort que je t'aurais prodigués si nous n'avions pas été séparées cruellement par les manœuvres de la Polignac. Non, chère petite sœur, je ne dormais pas lorsque tu as retiré ce verre de mes mains. J'ai feins le sommeil pour m'épargner les reproches muets que tes yeux ne manquent pas de m'adresser lorsque je bois plus que de raison. En contemplant mon verre, sans t'en apercevoir, tu m'as fait une confession qui m'a plongée dans la plus complète des confusions. Tu m'as révélé les viles manigances de ta mère qui n'a de mère que le nom. Tu m'as avoué ton noble sacrifice. Je n'ai pas bougé, car je souhaitais trouver une issue à la sordide toile d'araignée qu'elle a tissée autour de toi. Toute la nuit j'ai cherché une échappatoire. De toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, de tout mon amour de sœur de cœur. Hélas, mes recherches se sont avérées aussi peu fructueuses que celle que je mène concernant ta sœur de lait… Puisse ce médaillon te venir en aide et préserver le lien qui nous a unies pendant des années. Mon cœur ne te dit pas adieu, Rosalie, il sera toujours sur le tien, prêt à lui servir de béquille lorsque le besoin s'en fera sentir. Croyais-tu que j'allais abandonner ma petite sœur ainsi ? Quelle que soit la distance que la Polignac s'efforcera de mettre entre nous, je serai toujours à tes côtés, chère Rosalie»

**FIN**


End file.
